


angel in the night

by orphan_account



Category: McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, at least kinda ??, implied pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nick wakes up terrified and in a sweat.His first reaction? Call Griffin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> just some dumb fluff I had stuck in my brain the other night.. honestly kinda just based off their facetime video where nick told griffin he was scared & that talking to him makes him feel better :')
> 
> I haven't written anything in forever so forgive me !

Nick awoke with a start, gasping for breath.

This wasn't an unusual occurrence, really; nightmares frequented him as a child, but that was _long_ ago. It had been some time, and this particular dream had shaken him quite a bit.

Before he could stop himself, even stop to wipe the sweat from his forehead, he was unlocking his phone, opening FaceTime, and calling Griffin.

' _This is stupid._ ' He thought with shaky hands. ' _It's three in the goddamn morning. He won't pick up._ '

But of course, Griffin's face appeared onscreen moments later in response. He looked tired - _exhausted_ \- but the lazy grin adorning his face said he'd been up all night anyways.

"Hey, man." Griffin spoke with a yawn, rubbing at his eyes. "You still up too?"

"No, I-" Shit. Nick couldn't even finish his sentence, voice as broken as he honestly felt. But before Griffin had a chance to speak up, he swallowed and continued. "Just, ah... had a bad dream. Nothing big, but now I can't sleep. Thought I'd call you."

Despite the worry now plain on Griffin's face, he nodded slowly, listening to his friend speak. "You sure you're alright? You don't sound too hot, my man..."

Nick interjected quickly, offering only an unconvincing smile.

"Yeah, yeah, I really am, I'm just.." He trailed off again, now taking the time to rub at his face, before he managed to continue.

"I just- I usually feel better when I talk to you." He admitted softly, staring hesitantly at the dimly lit face of his friend, then to his own in the corner of the screen. God, he looked like a mess.

It was a terrifying few seconds before Griffin opened his mouth to speak again, and Nick was holding his breath. Just waiting for the other man to laugh at him, tell him he was only being dumb, and to go back to sleep.

But that never came. He was only met with a comforting gaze.

"Hey, you'll be alright, dude... I promise." Griffin spoke in that warm, loving tone of his. The one that seemed to be reserved purely for him, and Nick felt himself melt back down to his pillows. Thankful for the lack of lighting in his room. "Do you wanna talk about it at all..?"

Nick was quick to shake his head in response - it was.. too embarrassing to speak aloud, in all honesty.

"No, but... do you think you could stay on call with me? Talk to me for awhile? I'm-.. I'm afraid to fall asleep again." It was a quiet question, more of a suggestion. Unsure of itself.

But it was received with a happy hum, and a nod of Griffin's head.

"Of course. You want me to do the talking?"

"Please."

So they laid like that for awhile. Hours, probably - Nick wasn't keeping track, but he sure as hell wasn't falling asleep either. At this point, Griffin had climbed into his own bed as well, deeming his friend to be much more important than whatever edit he'd been working on previously.

He was quiet as he rambled from one topic to the next. Not once did he expect (or receive) a reply, and could only tell Nick's state of consciousness by the small 'Mhm's he'd been responding with, a soft glint from the phone screen reflecting in his half-lidded eyes.

Every moment of this was special to Nick, destined to be locked away in his brain and cherished forever. That being said, the soothing voice of his friend was slowly putting him to sleep, and the next thing he knew, he was out.

  
Another dream came to Nick that night. A happy dream. Griffin's soft tales come to life, exploding in his imagination; the man's voice an echo in his mind. A gentle comfort that guided him safely to the morning, to the face of a sleeping Griffin on his phone screen.

A smile found its way to his face at the sight, and Nick's eyes slipped closed once again.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! and it's very slightly implied (at least in my head) that nick's nightmare was most likely about losing griffin or something similar


End file.
